A mort le vieux con en rouge et blanc
by hana-chan666
Summary: Noël à Konoha c'est pas possible, donc voilà pétage de câble. SasuNaru et IruKaka juste en passant. OOC, OS, fautes.


Bon et bien j'ai écris cette fanfiction parce que je ne supportais plus de voir Noël fêté à Konoha, j'ai fais une overdose. Cette fic a été écrite entre Noël et le premier de l'an, mais pour différents problèmes (genre tendinite aux deux bras, vive la Wii) je ne la poste que maintenant. Merci à Ju-chan avec qui j'ai écris cette histoire.

**Attention fautes, ooc, shonen-ai.**

**Résumer**: Noël à Konoha c'est pas possible, donc voilà pétage de câble+sasunaru+irukaka en passant .

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de Masashi Kishimoto gnia gnia gnia etc...

* * *

Naruto se baladait tranquillement à Konoha, c'était un jour comme les autres, un beau soleil brillait dans le ciel. Il commençait à se dire qu'il irait bien manger un bout, quand il sentit quelque chose de froid lui tomber sur la tête. Il porta sa main à son crane et la regarda, de l'eau ? Bizarre, il n'avait entendu parler de rien à la radio ce matin « temps au beau fixe pour aujourd'hui encore » et contrairement à la plus part des cas, la section météorologie de la radio de Konoha était efficace, et ne se trompait jamais. Il leva les yeux au ciel et constata que le ciel n'était plus aussi clair que tout à l'heure, il était gris, et quelque chose en tombait. Plusieurs autres personnes s'étaient regroupées dans les rues, Sakura et Ino, s'approchèrent de lui. On pouvais lire sur les visages une incompréhension totale, que se passait-il ? Naruto questionna les deux kunoichi du regard. Elles non plus ne comprenaient pas, certes, ils savaient ce qu'était la neige, mais jamais de mémoire d'homme il n'avait neiger à Konoha. 

- C'est quoi ce binz ?

La question de Kiba qui déboulait à son tour, résumait bien l'état d'esprit de chacun, il se passait une chose étrange. Et pour que l'on se dise cela ici, il fallait en effet que quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond. La neige tombait de plus en plus drue et un vent glacé c'était abattu sur le village, bon pas de panique, somme toute qu'il neige était assez étrange, mais jusqu'ici ça allait. Pas de gros vilains en approche et pas de filles en folie qui débarquaient pour faire d'eux leurs jouets. Naruto et ses trois amis décidèrent d'aller casser la graine ensemble, parce que fallait pas abuser quand même, faut se nourrir dans la vie!

Ils se rendirent donc dans le restaurant le plus proche, la décoration était étrange, du bois partout et des sortes de guirlandes chelou avec des paillètes et des nœuds nœuds bidules, étaient disposées sur les tables. On pouvais voir, ça et là des bébé grassouillets avec des ailles de pigeons, suspendu au plafond. Et au fond de la salle, chose étrange, il y avait un arbre, un sapin pour être plus précise. Et il était, lui aussi, tout décoré avec des lumières criardes qui clignotaient à tout bout de champ, des nœuds, des chaussettes rouges et blanches, des étoiles et autre mâchicoulis dégoulinant. Bref, si la neige les avaient déboussolés. La déco pour le moins étrange, surchargé et à dominantes vert, or, blanc et rouge de la salle, leur foutais carrément les chocottes. Ils allaient ressortirent, on sait jamais ce genre de chose c'est peut être contagieux, que Kakashi, Sasuke, Lee et Shikamaru fessaient leur entré.

Oups ?! Encore plus étrange, encore les deux premier pouvaient plus ou moins de façon plausible passer du temps ensemble, mais les deux autres ? Non ! Là, en même temps ? C'était franchement pas normal.

- Sasuke-kun ! Dirent deux groupies en folie.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda Kiba.

- Je me suis perdue, répondit machinalement Kakashi.

- Me baladait.

- Pareil que Sasuke. C'est tellement chiant en ce moment.

- Je cherchais Sakura-san.

- Nan pas ça ! Pourquoi êtes vous là, tous ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant dobe, mais dehors c'est une vrais tempête de neige.

- Hein ? Mais ça fait pas dix minutes que ça à commencer !

Naruto et Kiba allèrent dehors et revinrent bien vite:

- 'Tin ça caille grave !

- Ouais on se les pèles !

Pendant cet intermède, les nouveaux arrivant avaient eu le temps de se rendre compte de la décoration des lieux, même l'impassible Uchiha, avait l'air d'être au bord de la crise de nerf.

- C'est pas humain ce truc, c'est trop moche, je ne pourrais jamais manger ici !

- Allons, c'est juste de la déco. Dit Ino conciliante.

- Ouais bin c'est trop gerboulifiant quand même, je suis d'accord avec Sakura-chan.

- Mais non voyons, c'est l'esprit de la jeunesse !

- En effet la décoration est étrange. Kakashi avait commencé à déambuler dans la salle encore vide, quand une femme âgée vêtue d'une robe rouge et blanche arriva vers eux un calepin à la main.

- C'est pour combien ?

- Heuuu ! Huit personnes s'il vous plait.

- Suivez moi.

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas vers une grande table en bois rectangulaire, sur laquelle était disposé des couverts, là ils prirent place, mal à l'aise. La vieille femme leur souriait niaisement depuis cinq bonnes minutes en leur tendant les cartes, elles aussi rouge et or. Ils prirent donc connaissance du menu, mais là encore les choses étaient bizard, les plats proposés leur était totalement inconnue.

- C'est quoi de la ta..tartiflette ? hasarda Ino.

- Ho c'est une spécialité montagnarde à base de pommes de terre, de lardons, d'ognons et de reblochon.

Bon, là, pas de doute, ils avaient débarqué dans une autre dimension, kezako le reblochon demanda Kiba, et la vieille partie dans une explication enflammé. Comme quoi, si ils ne connaissaient pas, il fallait gouter et tout et tout. Bref elle était flippante la vieille, à sourire comme une dingue à tout bout de champ, même Naruto en était conscient. En désespoir de cause ils commandèrent tous sont truc là avec du fromage et du cochon, quand elle fut partit ils se regardaient encore de travers. L'air de dire « putain si il arrive encore une couille, on se tire en vitesse », hélas pour eux elle revient bien vite, avec une desserte portant un énorme plat.

- Voilà messieurs, dames et bonne appétit ! Les ayant servit elle se fofila dans l'arrière salle du restaurant, nos ninja n'en menaient pas large. Faut dire que l'odeur était loin d'être alléchante, on aurait dit qu'un rat crevé avait séjourné dans les assiettes et que quelqu'un de malveillant avait louffé par dessus. Donc ouais, ils étaient pas franchement joisse, personne n'osait manger et dix minutes plus tard, quand la vieille revint pour savoir si tout était à leur convenance, ils n'avaient pas touché à leurs assiettes. Mais devant son sourire de folle droguée à l'euphorie, ils se sentirent faiblir, Lee fini par rendre les armes et pris sa fourchette en main, et sous les regards inquiets ou épouvanté de ses amis, il pris une bouché. Il déglutit lentement, les autres retenaient leur souffle, puis devant son sourire triomphant, ils l'imitèrent. Bon, outre l'odeur de charognard, c'était il fallait le dire pas si dégueulasse que ça, mais bon ça gavait bien. Ils finirent leur repas en quatrième vitesse histoire de pas s'éterniser, ils voulaient bien être polie mais fallait pas pousser le bouchon non plus. Quand ils eurent fini, la vieille revient avec d'autres cartes dans ses mains noueuses de vieille peau flétrie:

- Vous prendrez des cafés avec vos desserts ?

Devant l'air hébété des jeunes ninja, Kakashi pris les choses en mains:

- On prendra le dessert du jours ,et pour le café ? Il interrogea ses compagnons d'infortune culinaire et décorative d'un regard pour finir par un, non merci.

- Très bien, je reviens tout de suite.

Et une fois de plus, la vioque alla se planquer dans le fond de la salle avec son calepin, qui ne lui servait à rien, entre les mains. Cette fois encore elle ne fut pas longue à revenir vers eux, mais là elle était accompagnée, d'un tout petit bonhomme aux oreilles pointues et au nez crochue. Il était tout habillé de vert et portait les assiettes entre ses mains aux griffes saillantes.

- C'est quoi cette bestiole ? Demanda bien haut et fort Sai, avant d'être bâillonné par Kakashi et Naruto, ses plus proches voisins, il reçut même un coup de pied de Sakura.

- Enfin voyons jeune homme, je suis un lutin de Noël, pas une bestiole. Répondit la créature en posant des assiettes devant les clients d'un air outragé.

- C'est quoi un lutin de Noël ? Cette fois ci, c'était au tour de Naruto de faire une bourde. Re coup de latte sous la table.

- Allons, ne vous moquez donc pas de nous, vous savez bien ce qu'est Noël !

- Heu...oui bien sur, voyons les jeunes c'est Nauèle, tout le monde sais cela. Qu'ils sont farceurs ceux là héhéhé. Les pirouettes de Kakashi avaient une nouvelle fois embobiné ces bauffes. Etant leur ainé, il savait par expérience, qu'il n'était jamais bon d'exposer son ignorance, surtout face à des fanatiques dans leur genre. Il leur fut servi ce qui ressemblait à du gâteau; mais en disque avec encore des décorations toutes moches sur le dessus, là un bonhomme de neige, ici un hache ou là un vieux gros mec tout habillé de rouge et blanc. Ce lieu était une salle de torture, ils en avaient conscience, une nouvelle invention de Ibiki ? En tout cas, si ils en sortaient en un seul morceau et sans avoir vomi sur les bibelots, ils auraient de la chance. Ils finirent le reste en un tour de main et se levèrent pour partir, la vieille femme qui souriait toujours comme un échapper de l'asile se tenait derrière un comptoir très décoré. Après avoir payé et affirmé qu'ils avaient adorés, que l'ambiance était charmante et qu'ils reviendraient vite, ils se barrèrent fisa. Dehors, la neige avait cessé de tombé, et la rue était à peine praticable, nos ninja étaient tous déboussolés. Partout dans le village, on pouvait voir d'immondes décorations vertes et rouges, de grands sapins ornaient les coins de rues et dans les vitrines des magasins, on pouvait encore voir tout un assemblement de toutes ces choses étranges.

- Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'y se passe ici ?

- Kiba a raison, on s'absente une heure et c'est le dawa !

- Ouais c'est chiant, j'ai bien envie de rentrer et de faire une sieste. Peut être qu'à mon réveil toutes ces bêtises aurons foutue le camp.

- N'y compte pas trop Shikamaru, Konoha est devenue la proie de la folie.

- Halala toute cette jeunesse irradiante, ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Lee arrêtes ton trippe, tu me fous les jetons.

- Allez Naruto ne sois pas si dur avec lui.

- Mais Kakashi sensei, qu'allons nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore Sakura, ça vas sans doute passer.

- En tout cas, on dirait bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

- Ho regarde Ino ! Même la boutique de tes parents s'y est mise.

- Haaaaaaaa ! Noooon ! La honte. Ino partie en courant dans la fleuristerie(1) de ses parents, on entendit bientôt ses hurlements stridents en sortir, elle invectivait ses parents.

Le petit groupe se remis en route, s'arrêtant parfois pour contempler l'étendu du désastre sur leur village adoré. Leur morale était au plus bas, même Sasuke arborait une expression de dégout mêlé d'incrédulité, mais qu'arrivait-il donc ?

Puis, ils arrivèrent devant les portes des cartiers de leur Hokage, ici aussi tout était sans dessus dessous. D'immense sapins décorés, trônaient de chaque côté des portes et un vieil homme était assit sur un siège à haut dossier rouge. Ils reconnurent l'effigie présente sur leur dessert de plus tôt, il était gros avec une longue barbe blanche, et son ridicule costume rouge et blanc était vraiment tape à l'oeil.

- C'est qui ce zozo ?

- Ché pas Kiba, mais t'as vus ? Tout ces gosses qui font la queue devant lui ?

- Etrange vraiment, venez on vas voir de plus près, dit Kakashi.

Ils se joignirent au groupe qui encerclait le vieille homme, un petit garçon était installé sur les genoux du vieux bouc bedonnant. Et ils purent voir tout autour d'eux, des dizaines de petits bonshommes, identiques à celui du restaurant. Des "lutins de Noël", les étranges créatures s'activaient et règlementaient la file d'attente.

- Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est le vieux là.

- Oui Naruto, mais comment lui parler, tu vois bien qu'avec tout ces enfants. On vas avoir un mal de chien à l'approcher.

- Justement Sakura-chan, on vas aller faire la queue nous aussi.

- Ouais c'est ça, et bien vos conneries se sera sans moi, je suis presque persuadé de faire un rêve strange(2), donc je vais retourner me coucher.

- Si tu veux, mais on te dira pas ce qu'y c'est passé alors.

- Comme si j'en avais quoi que se soit à foutre de vos machins à deux balles. Et Shikamaru les planta là, avec tout le flegme dont il disposait.(3)

- Et toi Sasuke-kun ? Tu restes ?

- Mnfff !

- Si tu le dis Teme !

- Dobe !

- Arrêtez les enfants, et allons faire la queue.

Ils allèrent donc attendre entourés d'enfants hyperactifs ; quand vint leur tour Naruto s'avança, pas franchement rassuré.

- Ho ho ho ! Bonjour mon garçon.

- Heu...ouais bonjour aussi...tout ça, tout ça.

- Voyons mon jeune ami, assieds-toi.

Le jeune ninja regarda ses amis et les alentours, ne voyant nul chaises, il arqua un sourcil et dévisagea le vieille homme.

- Viens sur mes genoux, et dis moi si tu a été un gentil petit garçon cette année.(4)

Naruto et ses compagnons n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles, ce vieux libidineux voulait qu'il s'assoit sur "ses" genoux ?

- Nan merci, au fait en passant, vous êtes qui au juste ?

- Je suis le père Noël, l'ami de tout les petits enfants du monde.

- Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

- Pour apporter la joie dans le monde et aussi donner leurs cadeaux aux gentils enfants.

- C'est quoi Noël ?

- Allez mon garçon, arrêtes de te moquer de moi, je suis un vieille homme. Assis-toi sur mes genoux et racontes moi ce que tu désires comme cadeaux de Noël.

Naruto fut soudain poussé par Kakashi et il atterrit sur les genoux noueux du vioque, vas-y Naruto dis à papa Noël ce que tu veux. Les autres étaient mort de rire, de voir leur ami se faire tripoter par le vieux cochon à barbe et petites lunettes dorées.

- Arrêtez vos conneries les gars, vous êtes chiants à la fin ! Il se releva tant bien que mal, et s'excusant mis les voiles le plus vite possible, et suivit pas les autres ninja, qu'il considérait il y a encore cinq minutes comme ses amis fidèles.

- Bande de cons ! Vous faites chier !

- Bha calmos Naruto, on pensait pas à mal.

- Ouais c'est ça, c'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé assis sur ce vieux fou.

- Il a raison Kiba ne te moques pas.

- Ho ! vous arrêtez, c'est vous qui m'avez poussé.

- Uniquement par soucie d'information. Voyons Naruto, pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Pour un vieux pervers, quelle question Kakashi-sensei.

- Arrêtez les garçons! Ça ne nous renseigne pas sur la situation...bha où tu vas Sasuke-kun ?

- Je rentre chez moi, c'est trop stupide.

- C'est ça, vas y, rentre Teme. On s'en fout de toute façon.

- Tu parles oui, bon j'y vais ça me fatigue, tout ça.

Sasuke quitta à son tour la petite formation de ninja et s'en retourna vers ses pénates, mais les autres n'étaient pas plus avancé. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Et Noël c'est quoi ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup leur petites vie paisibles(5) étaient envahies par ces bidules étranges. Peut être en apprendraient-ils plus du coté de l'académie, après tout les vieux porc rouge et blanc attirait les enfants, ils savaient peut-être eux ?

Ils prirent donc le chemin de l'école de ninja, sur le trajet toujours les mêmes choses, les gens souriaient tous à l'extrême, se souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Après plusieurs bonnes gamelles et autres désagréments ils arrivèrent enfin à leur but, là plusieurs enfants surexcités faisaient une bataille de boule de neige à laquelle se joignirent Lee et Kiba. Les autres se dirigèrent vers deux petites filles qui se tenaient à l'écart, ils envoyèrent Sakura, histoire de pas passer pour des gros pervers.

- Bonjour !

- 'jour !

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Ouais, c'est à quel sujet ?

- Vous savez ce qu'est Noël ?

- Bien sur voyons, c'est le jour de la naissance du Christ.(6)

- Qui ?

- Bin Jésus Christ, le fils de Dieu, né de la vierge Marie.

- Hein ? Mais qui vous a dit tout ça ? Sakura était atterré, un fils d'un dieu et sa mère ? Vierge ?

- Le monsieur est passé ce matin et nous a tout dit.

- Et il est où le monsieur maintenant ?

- Il doit être encore à l'école.

- Et le père Noël c'est qui ?

- Bha c'est le père Noël quoi, il apporte des cadeaux aux enfants sages.

- Pourquoi seulement les enfants ?

- C'est parce que il parait que pour les grands, ils se les font entre eux les cadeaux.

- Il nous a dit que Noël était le jour de la paix et de l'amour, qu'on devait le fêter avec les gens que l'on aime et leurs offrir des cadeaux. Il parait que c'est un jour très romantique et magique.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'histoire du fils était peut être farfelue. Mais cette histoire de cadeaux et d'amour lui plaisait. Elle remercia les petites, alla rejoindre ses amis et leur raconta ce qu'elle avait apprit.

- Putain mais ils sont tous dingue ou quoi ?

- Une femme qui accouche ET vierge ? C'est absurde !

- Naruto, Kiba soyez moins bruyants, les enfants commencent à nous regarder de travers.

- Oui Kakashi-sensei .

- Enfin voilà le mystère du jour est résolue, je rentre chez moi pour préparer Noël.

- Hein ? Mais tu es folle Sakura-chan ! Rien n'est résolue ! Cria Naruto.

- Arrêtes ! Je ne vois pas où est le mal à se faire des cadeaux.

- Nan, mais Naruto a raison, nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Noël a débarqué comme ça sans signes avant coureurs.

- Merci Kiba, moi je dis qu'on devrait aller voir cet homme qui a parlé aux enfants.

- Mais j'en ai marre, il fait froid et je veux renter chez moi.

- C'est dommage Sakura-san, je pensais que l'on aurait pu passer un peut de temps ensemble tout les deux, à profité de ce déferlement de jeunesse.

- Une prochaine fois Lee, à plus tout le monde et joyeux Noël.

Et voilà, ils avaient perdu Sakura, Noël était un ennemis coriace, il attaquait là où ça fessait mal. Toute jeune fille normalement constitué devait adorer : recevoir des cadeaux, en donner, et surtout passer cette journée avec les personnes aimés. Lee lui aussi se laissait peut à peut pervertir par l'esprit de Noël.

Kiba, Naruto et Kakashi le laissèrent donc continuer à s'extasier dehors, devant "la jeunesse flamboyante" qui résultait de Noël. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui avait abrité leurs enfances, là ils cherchèrent genre cinq minutes et finirent par trouver Iruka qui discutait avec un mec en robe noir.

- Iruka-senseï !

- Ha, Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi ! Content de vous voir, que faites vous ici ?

- On vient pour avoir des renseignements sur Noël et "Gézu Kri".

- Et bien vous êtes au bon endroit, j'ai ici avec moi le père Jean, il pourra tout vous expliquer.

Les trois autres étaient un peu déconcertés par ce type habillé en femme, avec son petit colle blanc il éveillait leurs soupçons. Mais devant la mine confiante de Iruka, ils s'adressèrent au vieil homme au sourire mielleux.

- Alors vous savez vous qui est "Gézu Kri" ?

- Mais bien sûr mon fils,

- Je suis orphelin, j'ai pas de père.

- Ouais et pi moi, j'en ai un de père.

- Le mien est mort depuis longtemps.

- Non, comprenez moi, étant un représentant du Père tout puissant, je suis moi aussi appeler père, car je vous conduit dans la foi du Sauveur.

- Ouais si vous le dites, il valait vraiment mieux ne pas discuter avec ces fanatiques, on aurait dit de la réclame pour une secte.

- Donc, le Christ est le fils de Dieu le père. Mort pour nos pêchers sur la croix et ressuscité d'entre les morts.

Comment décrire l'accueille de nos héros face à cette tirade, cette expression vous parle t-elle ? Deux ronds de flan ? Et ça, Oo ? Enfin bon, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, un tel débit de stupidités à la seconde ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Surtout qu'ils ne comprenaient absolument pas de quoi le type parlait, et le problème c'était que tout semblait clair et pour l'homme et pour Iruka. Naruto entrepris de se pincer le plus fort possible, il dut arrêter sous peine de s'arracher un bout de cuisse. Kiba était sur le point de péter une durite et on pouvait commencer à voir s'échapper des oreilles de Kakashi une fumée blanche caractéristique de surchauffe. Devant leur air éberluer, le vieil homme entrepris de leur faire un cours. Passant vite sur la Bible, et s'attardant surtout à la naissance du mouflé sur la route de "Bétlé aime". Ils comprirent l'histoire de l'étoile et des Mages, mais le truc avec l'archange Gabi, l'Esprit Sein et "il ma culé conception"(7), là, choux blanc. Kedal, nada, niet, c'était trop pour eux, et Kakashi se demandait, si il n'allait pas bientôt, opter pour la condition de ninja évanoui. Naruto et Kiba eux, étaient loin de tout ça, ils essayaient de se persuader que leurs vies reviendraient à la normale, même après un bad trip pareil. Le vioque en robe les saluât d'un "Joyeux Noël" et alla voir ailleurs si il y était, Iruka lui parlait de la fête qu'il contait organiser pour le réveillon. Il parlait des cadeaux, de dinde, de marrons et de pruneaux à tel point que Naruto se demandait s'il contait se battre avec une fille. Ils ressortirent tous les quatre de l'académie, trois en état de choc et un euphorique.

- Alors Kakashi, tu viens ce soir ?

- Où ça ?

- A mon réveillon, voyons !

- Y a qui ?

- Et bien pour le moment nous deux.

L'œil de Kakashi brilla soudain et se fit calculateur, il posa son bras autour des épaules de Iruka.

- Mais ça m'intéresse tout ça ! Raconte moi tout.

Et sous les regards navrés des deux jeunes, il entraina le chuunin vers son appartement, histoire de découvrir si Noël était vraiment le jour de l'amour. Kiba et Naruto restant seul, reprirent leurs esprits, c'est bien beau toutes ces conneries, mais pourquoi maintenant ? C'est vrai quoi, selon le prêtre il était mort depuis un baille l'autre là, "Gézu".

Donc au final, ils étaient pas avancé nos deux ninja et ils continuaient à flipper grave, ils décidèrent de continuer leurs pérégrinations au coeur de Konoha. Peut être trouveraient-ils une explication, ils croisèrent certains de leurs amis. Lee et Gaï qui sautaient partout comme des gros fous. Ino et Sakura qui faisaient des emplettes, Sakura ayant sans doute raconter tout à la blonde. En passant devant chez Iruka, ils entendirent des bruits étranges, qu'ils préférèrent ne pas identifier. Et ils finirent par trouver Sai qui sortait de la bibliothèque, un livre à la main, ils le rejoignirent.

- Yo, Sai !

- Naruto, Kiba. Comment vous portez-vous ?

- On survie et toi ?

- Je viens de prendre un livre.

- Sur quoi ? Demanda Naruto.

- Des contes de Noël.

- Nan ! Pas toi aussi ?

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- C'est une vrai invasion, on ne fait plus un pas sans entendre le mot, Noël.

- Et ? Cela vous gène ?

- Et bien ,on comprend pas, pourquoi ce truc a déboulé du jour eu lendemain.

- Oui, Kiba et moi, on veux savoir pourquoi. Tu aurais pas une idée ?

- Non, je me suis un peut renseigné, mais c'est tout.

- Et tu trouve pas ça étrange ?

- Vu que pour moi, la plus part des comportements sociaux sont étrange, non. Un de plus, un de moins, vous savez.

- Bin non, nous on veux savoir.

- Viens Naruto, on va continuer à chercher.

- A plus Sai !

- Oui, Joyeux Noël.

Ils se séparèrent au milieu de la rue, Naruto et Kiba en avaient plein les pattes et commençaient à avoir des envies de meurtres. Si ils croisaient encore le vioque de Noël, ils lui feraient sa fête pour de bon, imaginant milles et une tortures, ils arrivèrent près de chez Kiba, alors la nuit tombait.

- Ça te dis de venir un moment ? Histoire de faire une pause avec toutes ces merdes ?

- Over, j'en ai ma claque.

Alors qu'ils approchaient, ils entendirent des grognements de chiens. Ils trouvèrent Akamaru, encerclé par des sortes de cerf aux nez rouge, visiblement ils devaient tirer un attelage, qui semble t-il avait versé, déversant une tonne de cadeaux sur la chaussé. Nos deux ninja se précipitèrent vers l'incident, ils virent bien vite l'objet de leur haine s'avancer vers Akamaru, un fouet à la main.

- Salle cabot, je vais t'apprendre moi à faire peur à mes rennes.

Kiba s'interposa et se saisi du fouet(8) :

- Non mais, ça vas pas vieux con ! Touche pas à Akamaru avec tes salles pattes.

- Mais c'est ton salle chien, à cause de lui ma tourné est retardée, je fais comment moi pour livrer à l'heure ?

Naruto s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais un regard en coin de son ami l'en dissuada.

- Pour l'instant, la question c'est plutôt : Comment tu vas faire pour vivre une minute de plus, gros naze ! Près Akamaru ?

Ce fût le signal de la tuerie, Akamaru se jeta sur un renne et Kiba sur le père Noël, le blond de loin, regardait le carnage un sourire au lèvre. Son ami était toujours aussi sauvage, il décida de le laisser à son exécution et autre tortures, tout en notant d'aller manger chez lui demain, histoire de savoir quel gout avait le renne. Il décida d'aller faire des courses pour ce soir, pas question d'aller chez Iruka, il avait trop peur d'en voir plus qu'il ne le désirait. Et il avait peur de voir la déco de Ichiraku, et de casser un mythe à jamais, il se rendrait donc dans la plus proche supérette. Soudain, il entendit comme un bruit derrière lui, des cris lointain, il se retourna et là il comprit. C'était encore une chasse au Sasuke, il aurait dû y penser avec cette putain de fête à deux ronds. Le Uchiha n'allait pas s'en sortir à bon compte. Riant sous cape, il se demanda cinq secondes, si il allait prêter main forte à son pote. Bha, après tout c'était toujours de l'entrainement. Il attendit que Sasuke passe à son niveau pour lui emboiter le pas :

- Alors Teme, ça gaze ?

- Tu vois bien, tout marche comme sur des roulette, dobe.

-_Kyyyaaa ! Sasuke-kun, accepte mon cadeau de Noël ! _

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Tu m'en filerais un ?

-_Sasuke-kun, je t'aime !_

- Si tu me paye à manger, ouais.

- Je me disais aussi, ils couraient et sautaient sur les toits de Konoha l'air de rien.

-_Joyeux Noël Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun ! _

_- Tu es à moi Sasuke-kun !_

- Bon d'accord, mais tu contes faire quoi pour m'en débarrasser ? Elles sont ninja aussi, tu sais ?

- Au prochain virage fais un henge,en ce que tu veux et laisse moi faire le reste.

-_Sasuke-kun j'aime ton corps ! Epouse-moi ! kyaaaaaaaaa!_

- On se retrouve où ?

- Devant chez moi.

- Ok, à tout'!

Sasuke se transforma en sapin de Noël, et Naruto effectua lui aussi un henge, mais cette fois-ci en Sasuke. Les filles en folie, en chaleur, en manque, bref, les groupies stupides de Sasuke, le suivirent sans rien remarquer. Sasuke repris forme humaine et se dirigea chez lui. Au coins de sa rue, il aperçu Ino et Sakura. Elles étaient cachées non loin de sa porte d'entré, et elles semblaient regarder tour à tour, la rue et le haut de sa porte d'entré, il se rapprocha. Constatant encore une fois, qu'évoluer en terrain connue, était toujours aussi agréable, il s'arrêta là où il entendait leur conversation.

- Mais tu es sûr que ce "gui", est magique ?

- Oui, embrasse quelqu'un dessous et ton vœu se réalisera, quand Sasuke-kun arrivera on lui sautera dessus.

- Tu sais Ino, c'est un bon ninja, je ne pense pas que ça marchera.

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser me voler Sasuke-kun sans rien dire ?

Il en avait assez entendu, il sauta devant elles et lança un genjutsu puissant, résulta de ses années d'entrainement chez Orochimaru. Les deux filles s'évanouirent, de la bave aux lèvres et avec un gros saignement de nez(9), il les tira dans la ruelle, parce qu'elles fessaient désordre quand même. Puis il attendit Naruto devant chez lui, se demandant si, il allait tarder, parce qu'il fessait pas chaud quand même. En pensant au loup(10), il débarqua devant lui, mort de rire.

- Tu as mis le temps dobe !

- Ha ha ha, ouais, mais tu aurais vue leurs têtes. Hahahaha trop drôle, elles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

- Bon, tu as fini ?

- Ouais c'est bon, on rentre ?

- Attends vingt secondes, je voudrais vérifier un truc.

Il plaça Naruto en face de lui, sous le gui et l'embrassa timidement, Naruto ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, Sasuke l'embrasser ? Vraiment étrange cette journée. Sasuke se recula doucement et rouvrit les yeux, il observait Naruto.

- Non, ça marche pas leur truc. Fini t-il par lâcher.

- De quoi tu cause ? Demanda t-il rouge et interrogateur, Sasuke paraissait tendu.

- Rien, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose.

- Et alors ? L'intérêt de Naruto et son ton banal rassurèrent Sasuke, il n'avait pas fait une boulette irréparable.

- Et bien, mon vœu ne s'est pas réalisé, dit-il déçu.

- C'était quoi ton vœu ? Après tout, Naruto avait toujours été curieux de nature.

- T'occupe, tu viens manger ?

- Attends ! Il agrippa son coéquipier et l'embrassa à son tour avec un peu plus de conviction.

- Joyeux Noël Sasuke !

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de sa demeure, un sourire en coin aux lèvre.

- En faite ça marche.

Finalement elle était bien cette journée.

Voilà comment c'est déroulé le premier Noël à Konoha, premier en effet car même si Kiba et Akamaru avaient fait de la chaire à patté du Père Noël, il allait revenir l'an prochain. Magie de la fanfiction de Noël oblige, et à nouveaux nos ninja favoris allaient jouer sous la neige, s'offrir des cadeaux, décorer leurs sapins et s'embrasser sous le gui à qui mieux, mieux. Pour le plus grand plaisir des lecteurs avides, en priant pour que cette nouvelle année de fanfiction, voit venir un encore plus grand nombre de fic marrantes, mimi, tristes... et avec plein de sasunaru.

Fin.

* * *

**Notes de bas de page **: 

(1) Je pense pas que ce mot soit français, c'est pas grave, fleuriste ne marche pas et magasin de fleures c'est nazebroke.

(2) De l'anglais dans Naruto, c'est trop pas plausible, héhéhé c'est beau de faire dans l'absurde, il n'y a plus aucune règles, niark niark.

(3) C'est à dire beaucoup, genre vache anglaise sous morphine.

(4) Bin ouais 16/17ans c'est pas vieux quand même.

(5) Ouais je sais, c'est chelou une vie tranquille pour des ninja mais bon ...

(6) En effet les croyants disent "Christ" car ils croient en sa naissance divine, les non croyants doivent dire Jésus et à la rigueur "dit le Christ". Il est reconnu comme un personnage réel par tous les historiens, dans l'enseignement laïque, Jésus ne doit pas être appelé le Christ. Car ce serait prendre partit. C'est comme faire de la politique en cours, on ne doit pas prendre partit afin de respecter les sensibilisées de chacun. Fin de cours intero la semaine prochaine.:D

(7) Hahaha désolé j'adore.

(8) De Paul Prédault ... désolé la deuxième fois j'ai pas résisté.

(9) Oui je sais Sakura devrait être capable de réagir à un genjutsu mais bon, imaginons.

(10) Le renard en l'occurrence...j'ai honte c'est pitoyable comme remarque.

* * *

Bon et bien voilà, avez-vous aimez ? Ou pas ? Dites le moi, je ne mord pas. J'espère que vous avez quand même passer un bon moment, ou que cette fic ne vous a pas laissé indifférant.

Bonne Année à toutes et à tous, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses.


End file.
